hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
How to beat Golem Boss
Preparation: Rest and Recovery; Beauty Sleep x4 ( Must Bring), Core Infliction x1, Horn of the Unicorn x1, Ramparts x2 (Must Bring), Purge x2 (Optional), Defence Buffs x4 / Barrier x3(Optional), Shadow trade and Meditation x2, Mask of Courage x2, Attack Debuff x4 ( Will explain later ), Karaoke x4 ( If you want to stall him), Mercenary x2 (Use only for the First Phase), Eternal Flame x3 (Optional), Arcane Blast x3, High Cognition x2, Bardiche Chop x4 (For the debuff and damage), and Darksteel Longblade x1(If you have it). Notes: # The official name of the boss is Draun, Kishuf's End. # The battlefield fits up to 8 players rather than 4, so it is recommended to assemble a party of eight. # Special messages appear in the chat with the beginning of BOSS, announcing Draun's actions. # Use Core early and fast, preferably on the 2nd Phase. ( Because in the Third Phase he is immune to all negative effects which includes stun) # Players are able to move further on the map than usual. # Don't worry about cards running out, the cards will always recycle, meaning that you could have Core Infliction x2. The Golem Boss ( Draun ) : In the first phase, the boss will use Golem Meteor Strike, Arm Cannon and Energize. Arm Cannon is a single-target attack that does 50 damage, while Golem Meteor Strike has a large aoe and also does 50 damage. It takes two turns for Draun to use Golem Meteor Strike, the first in which you will be warned. Energize is similar to Shadow Trade, except it doesn't damage the user. The second phase starts when the boss reaches 2100 health (attacks that would take him to lower only take him to 2100). He starts to use Kishuf Infliction in this phase, which is similar to the old version of Core Infliction (It applies poison and burn for 3 turns and confusion for 1 turn to your entire team). This can be countered using Purge or Beauty Sleep. Another attack used in this phase is Brutal Strike, which is a single-target attack that hits twice for 50 damage each, dealing 100 damage total. It is not recommended to use Mercenary in this phase, as it will be killed with one Kishuf Infliction. Confusion also means that mercenaries may hit a player. The third phase will begin when Golem Boss's health reaches 1350 (the same damage reduction applies). At this point, you will need to prepare a lot of Rest and Recovery or Beauty Sleep. In this stage, he will not attack you directly so you can surround him to block him in. He will spawn crystals that make him immune to all damage. You can try to destroy the crystals (they are destroyed after one attack), but this is not recommended. Draun will start to use Death Beam in the third phase, which is a powerful AoE attack that does 300 damage to all characters except Draun. There are two ways to survive this: one can either buff their defence (a level 20 player can only just survive the attack with only one 25% defence buff, but it is advisable to use Ramparts to buff the entire team), or use Rest and Recovery or Beauty Sleep, since the attack cannot hit sleeping characters. Tip: Attack Debuff can be used to reduce the damage of his attacks ( besides Death Beam ) to zero (4x 25% debuffs are required). If you somehow managed to pull all that off, you will be awarded: 1) About 500 gold 2) A Clump of Magisteel (60%) 3) Golemplate Armor (outfit) (6%) 4) Pilfered Soul (10%) Category:Bosses